When Merfolk Dance
by Random-Ruminations
Summary: Seventh year for the Marauders and James wants nothing more than for that one girl to say 'yes.' Lily is finding it a little difficult to wrap her mind around this 'new' James, but everyone needs to take to the dance floor sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Characters and Familiar plot points belong to none other than J.K Rowling

"Look! There he is!"

"Who?"

"Isn't he dreamy?'

"Him!"

"Who?"

"I heard he hooked up with Emily!"

"With Kayla!"

"Nancy Holland!"

"Lucky girl!"

"Who?!"

"James Potter!"

"The Quidditch Champion!"

"Isn't he cute?"

Lily Evans sighed in exasperation, pushing her way past what seemed like an endless downpour of nonsensical whispers from equally nonsensical girls. However, the overwhelming need for girls of all ages to gossip about the 'handsome, brave and daring James Potter' whenever he was near at least gave her a welcome heads up to his presence.

"Hey Evans!" _Speak of the devil..._

Lily turned reluctantly. "Potter?" Startling green eyes met hazel. She was determined to say 'no' with her eyes before he even asked-

"Did you drop your quill back there?"

-her out. Lily blinked at the feather offered to her. "Um, thanks."

"Good summer Evans?"

"Uh, yeah." She frowned, scrutinizing his face.

"Well, welcome back! See you around!" With a grin and a wave, James walked past her and continued down the corridor without a backwards glance. Lily looked at the quill in her hand and then to the retreating back of James Potter.

"Huh."

***

"Hey, Head Boy! You got mail." James caught the envelope and sprawled onto his bed. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing."

But Sirius Black never gave up that easy. "Really, then? Well if you don't want to talk about it..."

James sat up quickly, making contact with the head board. Sirius chuckled and continued to rummage through his trunk.

"It's just, I did a lot of thinking this summer, and I think I've finally got it! This could very well be the year!" The quidditch player rubbed his head absent-mindedly but nothing wiped away the foolish grin from his lips.

"Year for what?" Sirius' voice came back muffled from his position half way inside of his trunk. James opened his mouth to reply just as the door opened again.

"The year for what?" Remus Lupin set down his bag of books and looked at James expectantly.

Sirius emerged from the depths of his belongings and looked at Remus in wonder. "How on earth do you do that? You just know..."

Remus shrugged, James glared.

"As I was saying... This could be the year that-"

The door slammed against the wall, announcing the arrival of the fourth and final occupant of the seventh year dormitory.

"Remus! Have you seen my Herbology book?"

"Peter, it's the first day of classes. How did you lose it already?"

"Hey I found it!"

"My book?" Peter asked hopefully.

"No the Map!" Sirius exclaimed, once again extracting himself from his trunk.

"You lost the Marauder's Map?!"

"Obviously not... I have it, don't I?"

"This could be the year that Lily Evans finally says 'yes' to James Potter!"

Silence filled the room. James breathed heavily. Sirius smirked. Remus smiled, and Peter looked confused.

Sirius brandished the Map with a grin, "Want to celebrate tonight?"

***

"...And then he just walked away."

"Walked away?"

"Just like that."

"Really?"

"Without a backwards glance."

"Huh."

Lily looked up at her best friend. "That's all you have to say?"

"I really don't know what to say..."

"Last year he would never pass up an opportunity to compliment me or ask me out! For the last six years he has been relentless in pursuing my affections!"

Ellen smirked. "Do you miss it already, Miss Evans?"

Lily gaped at the brunette. "Miss it? Are you kidding? I'm just worried that he's planning something... something big..." Her fingers tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Wow Lils... It was one conversation. Involving a quill..."

"Maybe it will be a massive prank of some kind... Now that he has all of this power as Head Boy..."

"Lily. Ever think he was just being nice?" Ellen stood and gathered her herbology text. Lily scoffed. "We have all grown up Lils. Ever think James Potter has too? Come on, We'll be late to Herbology."

Lily grabbed her own bag and closed the door to their dormitory. _James Potter? Grow up? Ha. When Merfolk dance..._

_**  
Thanks. Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Once again, nothing familiar is mine

Cool water gently lapped over her feet as Lily lay back on the grass to fully appreciate the sun. It was cruel, she had thought, for the first day of classes to be when the sun shone so brightly. All day she was cooped up in the dark castle and even herbology had been a torment as the sun shone through the greenhouse glass, just within reach but so far away. She sighed, closed her eyes, and tried not to think about how easily her feet could be grabbed by the giant squid. Nothing could ruin her day...

"'Oi! Evans!" _Then again..._

The red-head sat up and began to pull on her socks, so she would be ready to leave the moment he made his move... "Potter?" Lily sighed again. _I wonder if we will ever start a conversation normally._

James Potter flashed her his 'winning smile' and held out an envelope. "Here, McGonagall made a mistake and I got a letter for you too."

A small frown graced her forehead. "Letter?" Lily gathered her book bag and stood, looking at him impassively.

"Well, it's just about how we have a meeting with her tonight. About our duties and such. I'm sure it will be pretty dry but we have to be in her office for nine. Oh and we have to make patrol schedules for the prefects, so we'll be spending a lot of time together!" As his face brightened at the prospect, Lily internally cringed.

"That's right; I forgot you were the Head Boy." She couldn't admit she knew, he would think she cared... Green eyes scanned the note, confirming what he had said to be true.

James looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I maintain that Dumbledore is losing it. You know, a little eccentric after all these years..." A nervous hand brushed through his hair, unaware that it now stood up on end.

_Looks like a porcupine. _Lily stifled a laugh and stuck the note in her bag. "Well, thanks Potter. See you tonight."

"It's a date!" The black haired boy winked and with a jaunty wave, headed to where his friends sat a little ways away.

"That's more like it." Lily nodded in satisfaction. She was right. James Potter could no more change who he was than a leopard could change its spots.

***

"What's so funny?" James sat against the Oak tree and looked at his friends in wonder.

"We were just talking about your latest 'conquest!' Sirius patted his friend on the back. James frowned.

"Who this time?"

Remus, the only one not laughing, turned. "Nancy Holland." He said quietly. James sighed.

"I haven't even spoken more than two words to her. She's Hufflepuff, right?" His hands made the familiar trek through his hair. Once used as a way to get girls, it was now just a bad habit.

Sirius stopped laughing as soon as he noticed his friend's distress. "Look Prongs, your friends know who you are. Who believes these rumours anyway?"

"Lily will..." James stood and silently walked back up the sloping lawns to the castle.

Sure he had gone through a phase in fifth year. Sure he dated a couple girls. But the rumours were starting to get ridiculous. James shook his head. _What was it with teenage girls and their insecurities? Why couldn't every girl be just like Lily? So sure and strong. _James smirked. _'Cause then Lily wouldn't be special._

Not paying attention to where he was headed, he rounded a corner only to run right into someone. As reflex, James had his wand out of his sleeve, and a jinx on the tip of his tongue in moments.

"Potter."

"Snape."

Severus Snape was, likewise, prepared for some kind of stand-off. His black bangs hung over black eyes, and his face was twisted in scorn.

"Enough grease in your hair today, Snivellus?" James quirked an eyebrow and shifted his wand ever so slightly to indicate the shorter boy's hair. "Seems a little perky."

Snape sneered. "Try to kill anyone lately?"

Neither moved for a moment.

James sighed. "Look, I'm just going to walk away, ok?"

"Not so brave without your little gang are you?"

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Lily was paused a few feet behind James, her delicate features murderous.

"Lily!" Snape put his wand back in his robes. "Look I have been wanting to speak to you-"

"Potter, you are Head Boy! Maybe you used to get away with everything you wanted, but don't think for a second that your little innocent act is going to work on me!"

"Look, Lily it's not want you think-"James hastily stuffed his wand into his sleeve, completely turning his back on the Slytherin.

"So help me Potter, one more _toe _out of line and I'll make sure your privileges are revoked!" The fiery girl stalked past James on her way to the common room.

"Lily, wait! Look I want to-"

"Save it Snape!" Lily spat. "I made it clear I never wanted to speak to you again!" With that, she was gone, Snape hurrying behind her.

James blinked. _Well, that went well._

***

"Ah, Miss Evans, thank you for joining us."

Lily ducked her head into the office, trying to hide her red face. She was in a horrible mood. First, the only thing anyone could talk about that morning was the 'gorgeous' James Potter, then said Potter decided to make her think about him all day while she tried to figure out his motives. If that wasn't bad enough, after she caught them duelling, Severus wouldn't let her go to her common room without giving her a migraine first. The medication made her sleep, and here she was, late for her first Head meeting.

James smiled at her from his seat in front of the desk. _And James Potter was actually on time... _Lily glared at him as she sat in the other chair. "Sorry Professor."

"Ok, now that everyone is here," McGonagall looked pointedly over her glasses, "we can begin. Curfew is nine thirty. At that time, you two and a few other prefects working on your schedule will patrol the corridors for one hour. You should know all of the punishable activities, and you will report any infractions to me. You have the power to deduct points from houses, but I will deal with the students myself. Is that clear?" The woman threw James a stern look as Lily nodded excessively.

"Of course, Professor." James smiled sweetly but McGonagall just glared.

"Alright, so that is pretty much it, you will learn as you go. One more thing to think about is the graduation dance which both of you will be organizing. From decorations, to the band, it is all yours."

James smiled in anticipation.

"To a certain extent. All ideas will go through the staff for approval of course."

His smile faltered a little. "Of course."

Lily looked up from her notepad, "Of course," she mirrored.

"Alright, so your patrol starts," McGonagall looked at the clock on the wall, "now. Have a wonderful night."

As the doors closed behind them, Lily looked at her partner in apprehension.

"So, where would you like to start, Evans?" The boy smiled at her.

Lily started in the direction of the library.

"This is going to be a long night if you don't talk to me."

Lily kept walking.

"I didn't start anything earlier. I was about to finish it."

Lily's mouth twitched in disbelief.

"Serious, Evans. You just have bad timing."

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wanna go out with me sometime?"

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Just joking Evans. Got you talking at least." James smiled again looking straight ahead.

Lily paused, mouth open. She had to jog to catch up. "What did he ever do to you anyway?"

"Snape?" Lily nodded. "I told you. It's more a matter of his existence."

Lily huffed. "Why not just let it go?"

James paused. "Look, I grew up knowing him, knowing people like him. They're not good people to be around. I didn't like you being around him." He still didn't look at her.

Silence. "What do you mean, bad people?"

James paused again. "You live in a muggle world. You don't hear what goes on under the surface. When was the last time you picked up the Daily Prophet?"

"I don't."

James smirked. "Pick one up and then we'll talk."

Lily crossed her arms childishly. She couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was. It made her nervous. "How is Remus?" Although she didn't approve of his friends, she liked the quiet boy.

"Remus? He's fine. Had a good summer, I guess."

Lily nodded. "You're lucky you live in the wizarding world. It gets really lonely sometimes." She started, not having meant to say that.

James looked at her.

"I said, get off of him!"

Lily and James hurried around the corner in the direction of the feminine voice.

A sixth year girl Lily recognized as Nancy Holland was hitting one of two boys rolling around in a full out brawl. Lily whipped out her wand but hesitated, not knowing what to do from there. James, ignoring his wand completely, simply grabbed both boys by the collar and pulled them apart.

"Look, fellas-"

One of the brawlers threw a punch and clipped the Head Boy in the chin causing him to stumble backwards.

"Oh, James!" Nancy ran around the fight and knelt next to him. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Lily frowned. "_Immobilous!" _ The two boys froze, only their eyes moving. "That's better. You," She directed at the tearful girl, "What is going on?"

"Oh! They think I'm dating both of them! But I would never be unfaithful to my Jamie..." She gently stroked James face. The horrified Head Boy pushed her away.

"I don't even know you!"

Lily frowned. The affair between James and the forward girl was well known to everyone... "I know you, Mister Font. Ten points from Ravenclaw. Who is he?" She looked at Nancy again.

"Edward Gellan..."

"House?"

"Hufflepuff..."

"Alright, ten points from Hufflepuff. Now, Miss Holland, choose one or neither of them."

"But I'm devoted to James!" Nancy moved away from Lily and knelt back down to James.

"You bloody well aren't! Get away from me!"

"Language Potter! Fine. So you choose neither. Hear that, boys? Okay. You better not jump at each other again." She lifted the jinx and the two boys stepped apart. "Now, ten more points from Hufflepuff, and all three of you better get back to your common rooms." No one moved. "Now."

They all scattered and Lily knelt by James. "What's the damage?"

He turned away from her. "A bruise. That's all."

She shook her head. "It's not nice to use a girl."

James looked at her in disbelief. "I have quidditch practice tomorrow and we're pretty near done. Mind if I go?"

Lily blinked. "Sure, I guess."

James glared once more and began down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Sorry for the wait!

Again nothing is mine

***

Lily didn't get it.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as they scrutinized the boy across and a few people down from her.

He laughed again. The mouse he had jinxed continued to do back flips, entertaining the fan club around him.

Still he did not look at her.

Not for her approval, not for her attention, not even a casual glance in her direction.

James Potter was broken.

Lily absently nodded to herself. It was the only way to explain the coldness he had shown her in the past couple weeks, and it was unnerving.

"Earth to Lily!" A hand waved in front of her face and Lily started into the real world.

"Sorry Ellen. I guess I kind of zoned out there."

Ellen looked at her closely. "Were you just staring at Potter?"

"James? Me? Staring?" Lily scoffed, "as if I would ever-" Ellen raised an eyebrow. "-yeah..." A few girlish screams sounded from the throng. The mouse was doing a cancan. "It's just, what do you think is wrong with him?"

"James? He seems perfectly normal to me." She went back to waving her wand, brow furrowed, as she tried to remember how to turn the mouse in front of her to a quill.

"But he's been so distant. Even on our patrols, he hardly says a word to me." She stroked her chin with the quill in her hand still looking at the black haired boy. "It's unnerving."

"Do you know his blood pressure yet?"

Lily slowly turned with her eyebrow raised, "huh?"

Ellen sighed. "Know what, Lils? You've been analysing his every mood since school started. You're beginning to act, as some people might call it, a little obsessed." A spark emitted from her wand, startling the mouse from the desk.

"Excuse me? Obsessed?" Lily turned her body to better stare down her friend.

"You heard me. _Accio!_" The mouse flew back to Ellen's waiting hand. "Soon you'll be saying 'yes' to the poor boy. He's waited long enough."

Lily gaped. "Say 'yes'? The day I say 'yes' to James Potter is he day Merfolk dance! And I am definitely not obsessed with that immature, attention-seeking brat!" And as if to prove her point, Lily turned her seat from James and refused to look at him for the rest of the day.

James Potter turned just at that moment to look at her with a wistful expression.

***

"Remus. Remus. Remus. Re-"

"Yes Sirius?" Remus sighed. Ignoring the boy wasn't working as well as he had planned.

"You done yet?" Remus met hopeful grey eyes. Sirius was already half out of his seat.

"No." His own eyes returned to the essay he had just started.

"But Remus! We've been here for ten minutes already!" Sirius whined, stretching his arms across the table and burying his head in them.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Ten whole minutes? It's a wonder I haven't finished all of my homework."

Sirius looked at him accusingly. "That was sarcasm."

Remus sighed again.

"I want to do something! Besides, it sounds funny in here Moony!"

"That would be the sound of silence. It is often present in libraries." Remus read the paragraph over again. "When you aren't in one." He added under his breath.

"I'm bored."

"Sirius, you said you wanted to come with me."

"I did! James is being a prat!" Sirius buried his head in his arms again but Remus could still hear him muttering. "Stupid...lovesick...doesn't even like him anyway..."

"Go find Peter."

"I think he's in the kitchens."

"Then go get a snack."

"I'm not hungry."

"Go jinx Snape."

"Not as fun when I'm alone."

Remus took a deep breath and set his quill down, looking at the other boy, face impassive.

"Actually, a snack seems pretty good about now..." The chair was empty in heart beat.

Remus smirked, picked up his quill and opened Defence against the Dark Arts Volume 7. Finally, peace and quiet, just like a library should be. Maybe now he would actually get some work done...

"Remus?"

"Hullo Lily."

"Mind if I-?" She gestured to the previously vacated chair.

"Sure." At least she was a quiet study partner.

"How are you?" She set out her books, one by one on the table.

"Fine, thanks. You?" He kept his eyes on the parchment, hoping this was just all social preliminaries and that he would be able to concentrate shortly.

"Oh, I'm fine."

Silence.

She fidgeted. Remus sighed. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no not at all."

He set down his quill, resigned to the fact he obviously wasn't going to get any work done.

"Is something wrong with James? I mean, not that I care..."

Remus blinked. Not exactly what he had been expecting. "Not particularly, why?"

Lily blushed. "It's just he's been acting so differently towards me."

"How so?"

"Well, he's hardly spoken to me at all in the past couple weeks..."

Ah, the incident. Remus sat back and studied her face. "What do you hear about James?"

Lily quirked her head. "I heard he- dates a lot I guess."

"Do you hear any names?" He was still looking at her.

"Uh well, Kayla Cooke, Emily Hasten from the summer and Nancy Holland is the most recent conquest." Lily made a face. "That's just for the last three months or so."

"Ok, so how much do you believe?"

Lily stared. "What do you mean?"

"How many of these rumours do you actually believe?"

"Well-uh... all of them?"

Remus shook his head. "Lily, I think it's time to stop holding all of those little prejudices you've had about James since the first year. He's a good guy." He bent to pack up his things- he would probably get more done in the common room after all- and looked at her again. "See you later Lily."

_Prejudices? What prejudices? _Lily stared at Remus' retreating back. _James is an attention-seeking, arrogant_, _childish, girl-using prat._ Her eyes widened. _Am I actually that bad? _She sighed. Listening to rumours never gave her any pleasure, so she never paid any attention; normally. She did listen to the things she heard about James though. Was that to fuel her dislike? Did she not want to lose that image of him? Why did she want Potter so much to be the bad guy?

Lily laid her head on her books. _Remus was right. I really do have problems. _James turned out to be relatively good company, as much as she hated to admit it. She still thought he was immature, but he didn't have to be her Hollywood villain though. Maybe just a wayward thug...

***

James looked at his watch again. He frowned. She was late. That was odd for her. Granted it was only a few minutes, but still...

"Check and mate!" Sirius proclaimed happily from a table beside the fireplace. "Oh, common! That move wasn't there before!"

"Sirius, my Queen has been there the whole time."

James smirked. He could tell his best friend was pouting without even looking at him. "Face it Padfoot, you will never beat Remus at that game."

"Fine." Sirius suddenly brightened. "Hey, Wormtail! Come play me?"

Peter looked up from the Daily Prophet with a quizzical expression. "Uh, no thanks?"

Sirius slumped in his chair. "Exploding snap, James?"

"Sadly, as much as I would love to be severely beaten in that game, I do have Head duties."

"You mean you've conformed..."

James rolled his eyes as the portrait hole crashed open and a harassed-looking Lily Evans stumbled through, arms full of books.

"I am so sorry! Just let me drop off my things!" She hurried past James, single pieces of parchment floating softly to the floor behind her. James bent to gather them and stood beside the girl's staircase waiting for her to reappear.

"I thought he was mad at her." Peter whispered. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep in the library and-"James held out the papers, "-I'll be back!" She ran up the stairs again.

***

When they finally managed to leave the common room, he had succeeded to get her to stop apologizing but the pressing silence that followed was no better. Lily found herself eagerly peering into corners, desperate for some teenage delinquents to relieve the tension.

"What are you doing?"

Lily blushed. "It's been a slow night."

"For catching people breaking the rules?" James chuckled and swept a hand through his hair, creating disaster in his black locks. "So, why do you need to sleep so much?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, tonight makes two incidences where you were late for Head duties due to sleep."

Lily bristled until she saw the mirth in his eyes. "I need my beauty sleep you know."

James smiled. The next few moments passed more comfortably than any in the past couple weeks. Lily frowned. Something Remus had said made her think it was her fault that James was upset and before she knew it, the words were bubbling to her lips.

"I'm sorry James."

He started at her use of his name but quickly frowned. "I thought we have already been through this. People are late sometimes and the world doesn't stop because of it."

"No, I mean, for before." Lily was hiding her face under her hair. James frowned again.

"For what?"

"Well, whatever I did that upset you. Whatever it was, that was not my intention..." She was mumbling now. Apologies never came easy for her.

"You're forgiven. Just this once though, so don't let it go to your head." James reached into her curtain of hair and tweaked her nose. She pulled away but smiled in relief.

"Maybe there'll be someone in the library. Common." James turned left and Lily giggled, hurrying to catch up with him.

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Thank you's to everyone who reviewed! It made me smile! :)_

_If I owned anything, well, this wouldn't be fanfiction at all, would it?_

_Onwards to chapter 4_

***

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Sirius sat straight up in his bed brandishing the magazine he was reading. Peter's card house collapsed as the stout boy jumped but Remus remained unmoving, already guessing the reason for Sirius' excitement. "Full moon is in a week!"

Peter smiled and stooped to pick up the scattered cards. "Should be fun!"

"Will be fun." Sirius corrected.

"Won't be fun." Remus muttered. Sirius turned, eyes wide.

"Awe, c'mon Rem! First one of the school year. You know you missed us this summer!"

Remus smiled tightly. The werewolf in him was beginning to become more irritable with the fast approaching moon and he felt that now would not be the time to start this argument. "Yeah I did. I just don't, you know, like you guys risking your necks."

"You know it's not a risk." Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back against the headboard. "You made sure we researched it 'till books were coming out of our ears."

"Unforeseen circumstances do happen Padfoot. I could change before you're ready or a bite from me could shock you to your human form, or-"

"Like you could catch ol' Padfoot..." Sirius smirked.

"Can't you be serious for once in your life?"

"But I'm always Sirius!" Sirius chuckled at his own pun, "See what I did there?"

Peter laughed but Remus turned his eyes to the heavens as if asking for patience. "That joke smells as bad as your socks it's been around so long." Sirius frowned and pulled off one of his yellowing socks, sniffing it experimentally.

"Good evening, Marauders!"

"'Oi, does this smell?" Sirius tossed his sock at James as the door closed again.

"Merlin, is this Peter's?" James wrinkled his nose at the offensive odour.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Pete. This is yours Sirius? What, do you just not take them off?" James chucked it in the waste bin and crossed to his four-poster.

"Prongs! That was my last pair!"

"Good. You'll smell better now."

Sirius threw a pillow at his best friend, who tucked it under his own. Sirius muttered in annoyance and turned back to his magazine.

Remus chuckled and turned back to the window. The nearly full moon cast a ghost-like shadow on the Lake and you could see every star. If he didn't hate this time of the month so much, he may actually have thought it beautiful. As it was, he was nearly done his astronomy homework.

"So where do you guys wanna go this time? Hogsmede?" Peter kept his eyes on the solitaire game.

"Going? Hogsmede trips don't start 'till next month..." James frowned. Sirius tossed the magazine at him. "Ouch Pads! That was my face!" Sirius sniggered, pulling off his other sock. James frowned, trying to comprehend why he was reading about motorcycles. Flying ones no-less.

"Other side Prongsie."

"Oh." On the other side of the spread was an almanac. He scanned it quickly as excitement flooded his face. "Great! A full moon! Ok, so I was coming up with some ideas this summer and I was thinking we-"

"Does everyone just think this is a game? A big joke?" Remus slammed his text shut and stalked to his bed. The room fell silent.

James sighed. "We don't think it's a game Rem. Were trying to help. Make the best of it and all that." Remus snorted. "Look, I think it's actually helping. With us there, the wolf seemed, well, tamer at the end of last year."

"James, I know you all think it's for the best, but one day, what if a dog, a stag and a rat isn't enough to-" he swallowed, "to stop me from biting someone..."

"It's not going to happen." Sirius contributed. There was silence again.

"Moony, when we became friends, we promised to stick together no matter what. So whether you want us there or not, you're stuck with us." Peter proclaimed.

James and Sirius stared.

"What?"

"Well said, Wormtail!" James and Sirius had such a tone of wonder in their voices that Peter had actually said something rather worldly and well, wise, that Remus doubled over laughing and soon, everyone had joined in. The tension had lifted by the time James, still wiping away tears, announced that they should tone it down as it was after curfew. Sirius gaped.

"I think Evans is a bad influence."

Everyone laughed again and James punched him in the arm. "Oh, stuff it Padfoot. Are you going to throw out that sock? Or have it framed?" Sirius was still holding it in his hand.

"I was serious James, this was my last pair."

"But you're always Sirius!" Remus groaned and covered his head with a pillow as the other three went into hysterics. "But really," James was gasping for breath, "Why don't you have any socks?"

"Money's a little tight."

"But you've had tons of money since ol' Alphard sent you all that cash! And still loads after you bought your flat."

"Yeah, but I'm saving up."

"For what?" Peter ventured.

"This baby!" Sirius whipped out the magazine again and opened it to the page James had seen earlier. He gestured at the red motorcycle. The flying one.

James whistled. "She is a beauty!"

"Magnificent!" Peter added.

"A death trap." Remus muttered.

After a few moments of admiring the picture James handed it back to Sirius. "You can borrow all the socks you want, mate, so long as I get a ride on this one." Sirius smiled and put it under the bed.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Really. So why was our own Head Boy in such a wondrous mood this evening?"

"Patrol with Evans. What else?" James grinned broadly. "She apologized too."

Remus smiled. "Good. Did she know what for?"

"Nope. But she talked to me of her own free will!"

Remus chuckled.

"So Prongs, get her yet?" Sirius tried to bunch up his blankets to use as a pillow.

"Nope."

"So what's the plan?" He still couldn't get comfy...

"Just to be myself." James lifted his wand. "_Nox!"_ The candle went out, plunging the room into darkness.

"Wasn't it 'yourself' that she had a problem with?" Sirius got his pillow back. In the face.

***

They were huddled in a corner of the common room, talking in hushed whispers, and occasionally making wild gestures that made absolutely no sense to the watching eyes of Lily Evans. It was late, but she had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on the infamously troublesome boys before they pulled whatever prank they were planning.

"Lily, what did you put for number eight?"

"Oh, um, 62."

Ellen chewed her lip and looked back over the arithmancy assignment before putting down her quill and sighing. "Ok, well I'm past the point of coherent thought. It's late. Coming up?"

"Ah, no, not yet." Lily replied absently.

Ellen paused in the midst of packing away her things and sighed again, this time in exasperation. "You're watching them again. Or should I say him?"

"What? Oh. Just making sure they don't do anything to the common room. James was being pretty cryptic tonight."

"Cryptic?"

"Well, on patrol he kept saying stuff."

"Merlin forbid the boy talk..."

Lily plunged on ignoring the comment, "He wanted us to come back from patrol earlier so he could 'plan something important with the guys.' Really Ellen. We all know what that means."

"That may have been true once. But look. Remus never used to be so much 'in the mix' as it seems he is tonight."

Lily consented. Usually Remus would absently watch on, much like a father humouring his children but at the moment he was emphatically gesturing to the other boys. "I guess. And you are right. It is late."

"I think I'm right about a lot of things." Ellen smirked and gave Lily a knowing glance. Lily anxiously checked to see if James had heard. When it was apparent that he was immersed in his present conversation she turned back around.

"I am _not_ falling for James!" She defended in a heated whisper. "The day I fall for him is the-"

"-Day Merfolk dance." Ellen interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I get it Lils." Just as the two girls began to climb the staircase, Sirius' unmistakable voice rose in volume.

"But Remus! A _Rat _can't do that!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Peter but it's true! Now, a dog is much nobler so I think I should-"

"Sirius, would you shut up!" James turned and flashed the two girls a smile before turning back. They whispered for a few more seconds before all four marched to the staircase and disappeared up to the boys' dormitory.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Ellen, who shrugged, and proceeded up the stairs. "You see, Ellen? Obviously they're up to something."

"You've never cared before, why now?"

"I-Well, I-"

"And when did he become 'James' to you?" At Lily's silence she turned, "goodnight Lils." Ellen sent her a smug smile and stowed her books before climbing into bed.

"Hmph." Lily followed suit and blew out the candle.

***

"Pass the salt?"

"Hmm?" Sirius lifted his head from his bowl of cereal and squinted vaguely in James' direction.

"I said 'pass the salt.'"

"Oh." He pushed the shaker across the table.

"Padfoot, where did you go last night? As soon as we were done planning-" James looked around, "-for the full moon?"

Sirius smiled. "I had a date."

"A date?" James raised his eyebrow and salted his eggs.

"Yupp."

"With who?" Peter looked up eagerly from his own breakfast.

"Madison Fern." Sirius said her name with relish and pushed his bowl away. Peter's eyes widened in awe.

"Really? Fern? But she doesn't date!"

"Apparently, that bird does." Sirius' smug look deepened and James rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so I was thinking we throw an after party after the game tonight-"

"What makes you think you'll win?" Lily broke in from a few seats down.

James turned and smiled smugly, "'Cause I'm on the team. And I'm captain."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls she was talking to. Sirius chuckled.

"And then," James continued, "I go for my patrol, cut out early, and we meet Remus at the Willow."

"Sounds good!" Peter complimented. "So when did Moony leave this morning?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I think you would actually sleep if a blast-ended skrewt skrewted on you. He left about seven. He was looking pretty ragged."

"Pomfrey will take care of 'im." James looked at his watch, "Time to go! Class in three minutes." He looked around noting that the Great Hall was almost already empty. "So wanna take the passage behind the stone bust of whats-his-name?"

"Jarcoal Roals. You should really pay attention in History of Magic. Really. Binns spent two entire lectures on it."

James and Sirius stared at their friend.

"What?"

***

"And there's Kender with the quaffle! He ducks past Corwin, winds up, and there's the shot. And he's blocked by Dirks! Hufflepuff is still in the lead!" The announcer's voice carried over the stadium, just load enough for James to hear over the wind. High above the Quidditch match the winds were rather fierce but James relished the challenge of holding his broom steady as his eyes endlessly scanned the scene for that little golden piece of victory.

"Oh! What a hit! Himan takes a bludger to the face! Way to take one for the team, mate!"

_Was that-?_ James squinted. As soon as the golden flash crossed his line of sight, he pushed himself flat on the broom and accelerated towards the ground. Mchaven had also seen it but James pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the snitch. He was going to win it. He was James Potter after all.

"And Potter has seen the Snitch! McHaven's not too far behind. It's a close one folks!"

James pushed his Cleansweep to the limits. McHaven was very literally breathing on his neck. The snitch was near the ground under the hoops. If he could just get a few more inches...

"And Aider sends a bludger their way! MacHaven's pulling ahead and..."

James looked over his shoulder towards the bludger, frowning. Looking forward he found that MacHaven had pulled ahead. They were almost there... He looked at the bludger again, then at the snitch. He shrugged and let himself roll, hanging onto his broom with his arms only. The bludger soared over where his head had been just moments before. MacHaven chanced a glance but quickly returned his attention to the only thing that would save the Hufflepuff House from obscurity. James would have chuckled if it wasn't such an important situation.

"What's Potter doing?" The announcer chuckled. "Always trust he'll find a new way to do things, right folks?"

James swung his legs back and jumped towards the Snitch, stretching out his fingers to grasp it. Yelping, MacHaven drove his broom into James giving him the last few inches he needed to grasp it in his hand. Both seekers tumbled to the ground.

"And Potter has the Snitch!" There was uproar of students shouting in excitement, "And Gryffindor has won the match!"

James sat, perfectly content in just looking at the Snitch in his palm.

"Look, I'm so sorry Potter! You startled me and I just-"

"Nah. Don't worry about it mate." James shook his hand good naturedly and stood as he was surrounded by Gryffindors.

"Way to go Prongsie!" Sirius patted his back and Peter held up a hand for a high five to which James complied, smiling.

"I'm gonna go change. Meet you by the kitchens?"

Sirius winked and dragged Peter up the hill towards the castle. After disentangling himself from various fans James made his way towards the change room. "James! Wait!" He cringed and turned. _Not her. Please not her..._

"I just wanted to congratulate you!"

_Yes her._ Nancy Holland strode up and took his arm, pulling him close.

"Uh, thanks Nancy. But look, I-"

"Shh Jamie." She pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't need to explain that other girl to me. I know you only have eyes for me!"

James frowned. "Huh? What-"

"That Head Girl. The red head."

"But I-"

Nancy leaned in letting her eyes close. James tried to pull away but short of using force, she had an iron grip on him. "Ah, Nancy, look. I don't know you. I've never kissed you. Never asked you-"

"But it's meant to be! Don't you see Jamie?" She used her other hand to turn his face towards her.

"Hey! Nancy?" James almost wilted in relief as his captor turned. "Did you know that Vince Haugher is in the stands?" Lily Evans widened her eyes and gestured back at the stadium. James almost fainted. Lily Evans was saving him!

Nancy's own eyes widened and her grip on his arm eased. "Keeper for the Denmark team?"

Lily nodded emphatically. "The very same! You better hurry though, he was just leaving." Nancy nodded and bolted back up to the pitch. Lily watched her go before turning back to James.

"Gee, thanks Evans." She nodded.

"Just wanted to say my congrats." She turned to leave.

"How did you know what would make her leave?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I figured the only reason she would be interested in you is your celebrity status. You are the star Quidditch player, are you not?" She smirked.

_She's making fun of me. _ James watched in fascination as she walked up the sloping lawn. She was definitely the peanut butter to his chocolate.

***

"I think I had too much Butterbeer." Sirius groaned and held his stomach. James shushed him and opened the map again.

"Maybe you should have stopped jumping around and screaming. Probably didn't help." Sirius glared at him. "Ok, um, this floor is clear." Their specially designed map showed only their own dots moving along the first floor. "Hey Peter!" James squinted, looking around him and Sirius, "wave an arm or something." When he didn't see anything, he sighed in exasperation. "Outside of the cloak would be a bit more helpful, mate."

"Oh. Sorry." Peter's arm appeared out of thin air for a moment before winking out of existence when he pulled it back into the invisibility cloak he was concealed under. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Cause you're slower than us." Sirius shrugged. "And you wanted to."

"Oh yeah."

"Too bad we don't all fit under it anymore. It would make things a lot easier." James sighed in longing for the days when they were small enough to cram under it, all four of them. "Ok let's make a break for the entrance hall."

Once out of the castle, they stuck to the shadows wary of being caught outside after curfew. When they finally reached the large willow tree, Peter dropped the cloak and concentrated for a moment. Slowly at first, and then faster, He began to shrink and fur travelled up his body much like a river of moss. Finally, James approached the bundle of clothing that was a second ago, their good friend Peter. He lifted the invisibility cloak and freed a rather large rat from the pile.

"Alright Pete! If you don't mind?"

The rat obediently ran under the heaving branches of the Whomping Willow and pressed a knot, causing it to cease its movements. "Ok we better hurry. We're a little later than usual." Sirius nodded and bounded towards the concealed opening beneath the tree, his stride lengthening with each step, and his body stretching until at last, he was running on all fours when he finally disappeared.

James smiled and followed, stowing the cloak on the inside of the opening and taking a deep breath. He felt his body stretch almost painfully, like he was in two places at once. His head felt soar and heavy and his face ached. But as soon as it had started, his body breathed a sigh of relief and a stag bounded down the long tunnel to a place that could bind anyone. A place that had made four so very different people the best of friends. A place that housed a secret so big it had become a part of each and every one of them.

The werewolf was already waiting on the other side.

***

_So what do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Again, many apologies for the long wait. I shall strive to be a more frequent updater!

And thanks guys! I'm really glad to hear you have been enjoying, and it really makes my day when I get reviews! I was thinking I would make this a ten chapter story but we'll see how I feel. Do keep reading and enjoying (not to mention reviewing as well!)

Nope, I still don't have any rights to the Potter-verse.

Chapter 5

"N.E.W.T.S, the highest level of wizarding examinations, occurs in eight short months." Professor McGonagall paced slowly around the room, seeming to make eye contact with every one of her seventh-year students. "Do not scoff. It may seem a life time to you, but in fact, your entire future depends on that week of examinations." Her gaze turned to the boys in the front row. Sirius' head was slowly falling onto his chest and Peter was snoring quietly with his face stuck to the parchment in front of him.

"Know that the professors have been easy on you for the past month, but rest assured that will not continue. To do well on these exams, I suggest you begin revision now, and that includes paying attention in my class!" The professor rapped James over the head with her wand as she walked past.

"'Oi!" The Head Boy sat up in his seat, blinking sleep from his eyes. He flushed and ducked his head, realizing he had fallen asleep in his favourite class. He elbowed Sirius who snorted and looked around wildly.

"I swear I didn't do it!"

"Shut up!" James elbowed his friend again.

"If I may continue?" Professor McGonagall walked back over to them and gave Sirius a stern look over her glasses, playing with her wand idly.

"Of course professor!" The boys chorused amid giggles from the few Hufflepuff girls sitting directly behind them. Sirius turned and winked at one. She blushed and looked down.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Boys..._ "I wonder what they were up to last night..." she whispered to Ellen. "Look at them." Now that McGonagall had turned back to the board, Sirius' head had once again begun its descent and James had resorted to pinching himself repeatedly. Peter was drooling a little.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"

"They never fall asleep in this class!" Ellen raised her eyebrows. "And last night, James cut out of patrol early. Didn't even go back to that stupid after-party. He said 'the guys needed him.'" Lily crossed her arms.

"Lils..."

"Don't say it Ellen."

"10 points from Gryffindor! And if there are any more interruptions, you will all write me an essay on why I'm wasting my time!" A few strands of hair had escaped the Professor's stern bun and her face was red with restrained anger. Lily and Ellen sank down in their chairs. Peter snored.

***

"Can I sleep yet?" Sirius groaned as they left the Transfiguration classroom. James raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one sleeping in class just now?"

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius glowered at everyone walking past him. "Why couldn't today be Friday? Why did the full moon have to be on a Sunday?"

"You're right Sirius. Merlin, you had better take that up with the higher powers," Peter raised his eyes to the heavens, "I don't think they know that the world revolves around you."

"You shut up too. You got the most sleep out of all of us just now."

Peter smiled. "It was rather refreshing."

James laughed, narrowly missing a second-year dashing to class, "You're just lucky we pulled you out of there before McGonagall hit you with that crazy wand." He absently rubbed his head. "But really, if you think we're this tired after being out all night, imagine how Remus feels after his transformation."

Sirius glared again. "Then again, he doesn't have to run after his were-doggie-self making sure he doesn't bite anyone."

"Sirius, this isn't the time." Peter looked around nervously, but most people were busy trying to make it to class on time that no one heard.

"You know what would make ickle Sirius happy? Next class is History of Magic and Remus isn't here to tell us to pay attention." James gestured them into the classroom, and Sirius smiled in relief.

***

"Mr. Potter."

James stirred slightly.

"Mr. Potter."

He turned his head a little.

"Mr. Potter!"

James started, effectively spilling his pumpkin juice all over his sleeve. Looking around wildly, his eyes finally rested on Professor McGonagall, looking as stern as ever. He reddened. This was after all, the second time that day she had caught him sleeping...

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore asked me to pass this along." She thrust a piece of parchment into his dry hand, "Please speak with Miss Evans and let us know if there is a problem. If not, go ahead and post it in the common room." With that, she made her way back to the Head table. He cursed, looking at his sodden sleeve and quickly cast a drying spell before turning his attention to the paper. His eyes lit up. "Sirius! Sirius!"

Across from him, his friend sleepily raised his head and looked at James through bleary eyes. "This had better be important..."

James waved him off, grinning. "Nah, it's only the first Hogsmede date of the year..."

Sirius reached over to grab the announcement. "Fantastic! I really wanted to ask out Clara. Perfect opportunity!"

"Since when did you need an opportunity?"

"Since I decided to be a gentleman."'

James stifled a laugh. "Who's Clara anyway?"

"That one." Sirius turned his head to the Ravenclaw table and winked at the pretty girl who happened to be looking his way. She blushed but quickly looked away, giggling madly with her friends. Sirius turned back to James and grinned. "I still got it all right! One look at my handsome face and they melt!"

"It might also be the mashed potatoes stuck in your hair." James pointed out, grinning wickedly.

"What?"

"Fell asleep on your dinner, mate."

"Oh."

***

Lily quickly scanned the parchment, dread settling into her stomach. Hogsmede. "Looks alright I guess. Go ahead and post it."

James grinned and took it to the announcement board, proudly pinning it on with a tack. "It's going to be a lot of fun! I can't wait! And I know just who I'll go with!"

_Oh no..._ Here it was. The reason she hated Hogsmede so very much. What would this be? The twelfth time she turned him down? She steeled herself for what she knew was coming...

"The guys!" Lily had to stop herself in the middle of forming 'no' on her lips. _The guys?_ "Well, that is if I can convince Sirius not to ask that girl out. I thought it would be cool to do our thing again. It's been a while. Later Evans!"

She watched him run up the stairs and out of sight, her mouth still hanging open.

"Leave it like that and it might stay that way."

She spun around, witty remark on her lips before she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Remus." Lily turned back to stare at the staircase. Remus chucked and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. Lily suddenly turned back around. "Remus! You're here?"

He looked around. "I suppose I am, aren't I?" He smiled.

"But you weren't here all day! You missed class... wait, you missed class! Are you ok? Are you sick?" She approached Remus with an intensely concerned expression and he had to restrain himself from laughing.

"I'm right as rain. I had to... visit my second cousin?"

"Oh." She looked relieved. "Why?"

"Uh, he had a dog problem?" Remus was getting flustered. It was usually James and Sirius that made up the stories. "Gotta go!" He bolted up the stairs as fast as his abused body could go. Lily shrugged and made her own way up to her dormitory.

***

"_Accio _Peter's textbook!" Sirius whispered. James giggled into his pillow. Peter was sound asleep with a collection of textbooks sitting precariously on his stomach, rising and falling with his breathing.

"What are you doing?" Remus shut the door quietly behind him. And with a sigh set down his bag and headed to his four-poster.

"Taking advantage. How was the infirmary?" Sirius whispered, slowly lowering the Herbology book onto the leaning tower.

"No worse than usual. What did you guys do to me? I've got a bruise the size of England on my ribs."

"Only saving you from yourself, mate." James was watching the tower grow with a fascination only derived from a lack of sleep. "This one hit us hard though. I think we fell asleep in every class today. Well, not Wormtail there, he fell asleep as soon as we got in and sleep-walked to class."

Remus sighed. "I guess you guys aren't used to staying out all night after the break. It'll be better next month. But really, if it's too much for you, you really don't need to be with me when I transform. If it's making you too tired to function-"

"Have we ever listened to you Moony?" Sirius frowned, looking for something else to levitate.

"No."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way." James leaned under his bed and showed Sirius the slipper he pulled out. "Right?"

Remus smiled. "Right." Sirius grinned.

'_Wingardium leviosa!' _

Just as the slipper was about to touch down Peter snored loudly, startling himself awake. The leaning tower collapsed on him and he yelped in surprise. The other three howled with laughter as surprise faded to annoyance and Peter pushed all of the objects off his bed. "Not again..." He mutted, turning over to get back to sleep.

***

The next few weeks passed in extreme confusion for Lily Evans. She was always on guard with James, waiting for him to ask her out, ready to say no and quite well-versed in her list of reasons why, but it never happened. She was annoyed because he was ruining her perfect 'Potter equals bad' image, terrified of admitting Ellen was right about him, and unexplainably angry that part of her wanted him to ask.

_No, I definitely do not. _She crossed her arms and looked at the object of her most recent emotional hurricane out of the corner of her eye. _It's just hard to get used to him not asking me out all the time. I don't miss it. _She looked down and blushed. _I don't..._

"How's Quidditch, Potter?"

"Wonderful. Just beat Ravenclaw. We play in the finals in a couple weeks." He was grinning madly. "I can't imagine a better way to end my career in Quidditch. Winning the Cup and all."

She frowned at him. "Ending? All you ever talked about is how you'll make it to 'big leagues.' Aren't you pursuing that?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess we all had to grow up sometime."

She looked at her feet. "Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me..."

"Here let's check the third floor again and get to bed."

Lily nodded her agreement. It wasn't long before another thought occurred to her. "What are you going to do instead?"

"I was thinking I would be an Auror..."

Her eyes widened. "Really? But that's real work. It's not easy."

He frowned at her. "You don't think I'm capable?"

"Well, I just, I mean, you've got to really want it I guess..." Lily was flustered.

"I do. I want to help people, Evans. I'm not a bad person." She couldn't meet his eyes. "Especially now, with everything so dark. People need light, hope."

"What times?"

"You haven't read the Prophet yet, have you?" She shook her head. "We'll talk about it when you do." He smiled sadly. "Let's get back."

***

_Wow, it's late and rather short... sorry guys! But things will start to pick up fairly soon, I promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: **Ok here is the next chapter! And yes, I am so excited that she's beginning to like him! Yay! :) but anywho, this one was the most difficult chapter to write so far, but also the easiest, simply because it has been in my head since I started this story. So please tell me what you think! And maybe I'll get better at replying to those thoughts... *sheepish*

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way receiving any profit from the writing of this fanfiction and use of the world belonging to J.K Rowling.

Onwards to chapter 6

***

"Streamers or balloons?"

"Both?"

Lily scribbled on a piece of parchment before looking up again. "DJ or band?"

"A DJ in a band?"

Lily's quill quivered an inch from her notes as she looked quizzically at the Head Boy. "Are you actually this indecisive?"

James grinned. "Nah, I just want it all."

Lily shook her head with a shadow of a smile playing on her lips. "Band then." She wrote it down. "I know what you mean though. This Graduation Ball will kind of be our last 'hurrah' and it's up to us to make it amazing."

James chuckled. "It will be, what with you making us start with the planning seven months early!"

She blushed. "I want it to be perfect. I would hate for it to suck because of us..."

He leaned forward and took Lily's chin in his hand, tilting her head up to look at him. "Lily, I know it will go just as great as you want it to."

"Not if we don't finish with this planning!" Lily joked, pulling away from his grasp. She blushed madly, and tried to focus on the next item on her list. "Uh, Weird Sisters, Wandering Warlocks, or The Stuttering Sorcerers?"

"All of them?"

"James..."

"Ok, ok. Um, how about the Sorcerers?"

The quill scratched at the paper again. James looked around. The library was empty save for them, and by the way his stomach was protesting, he assumed that they had both missed dinner too.

"Ok, how about-"

"You hungry, Evans?"

She blinked. Her stomach growled and they both laughed. "Yeah I guess I am. What time is it?"

"My guess is well passed dinner."

"Oh. Well I guess we should go see if there's anything left in the Great Hall? Ellen will be wondering where I am too." She carefully folded the parchment and placed it in her bag.

"Well, did you maybe want to come to the kitchens with me?" James picked up his own, unopened bag and ran a hand through his hair.

"The kitchens? I didn't think we could go there..."

James grinned sheepishly. "Well, I guess you find out certain things when you're friends with Sirius Black."

Lily smiled. "Don't sell yourself short, Potter. I'm sure you found just as many places that you shouldn't have without his help."

James smiled and led the way down the hall. "So, what do you think? We could grab a bite to eat, and patrol on the way back to the common room. It's almost that time." He looked at his watch and briefly wondered if Lily had ever spent more than two hours with him alone before. _Of course she never had to before..._

"Maybe I should see Ellen..."

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure I could eat a whole chocolate cake to myself..."

"Chocolate?"

James didn't look back at her. "Of course! The House Elves always have one made when me and the guys visit..."

Lily smiled. _Maybe it was just the excuse she needed..._ She blushed and pushed that voice away-forcefully. "Hey wait up, Potter!"

***

"You had supper with James?"

"Uh-huh."

Ellen gaped.

"You might catch flies like that." Lily took another bite of cereal and reached for her pumpkin juice.

"But YOU had supper with JAMES! Like a date!"

Lily coughed and blushed furiously. "In no way was it a date, Ellen! Just two Heads losing track of time."

"But-"

"Ellen," Lily started slowly, "The day I go on a date with James Potter, is the day Merfolk dance. 'Scuse my reach." She snagged a piece of toast from the basket in front of Ellen. Ellen sighed and smiled knowingly.

"Oh, post." Lily pointed out, hoping to avoid any more conversation involving a certain black haired, hazel-eyed, Quidditch player...

"Oh no!" Ellen hurriedly untied her daily delivery of the Prophet, shooing away the owl as she took in the headline. Lily waited curiously for a few minutes, but after the fifth time Ellen clucked her tongue in dismay, she gave in.

"What's happened, Ellen?"

Ellen looked at her quizzically. Lily sighed. "What now, Ellen?"

"Remember in fourth year when you said you didn't want to know what was going on in the Wizarding World?"

"Of course. It was because some maniac serial killer was on the loose. It got too depressing to look at the news every day." Lily buttered her toast and reached for the jam.

"That's just it Lils. It wasn't just 'some' serial killer."

Lily paused with the spoon halfway to her plate. "What do you mean?"

"It's this guy with really aggressive 'pureblood' philosophies." Ellen bit her lip and smoothed out the paper.

"What do you mean 'aggressive?'"

"That's what those murders were... And still are. He's getting followers Lily. They're killing people that, well, don't 'fit-in' with his vision."

"Ellen, tell me what you're not telling me..." Lily set down her spoon, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Ellen sighed.

"Here." She handed over the paper and stood. "I'll meet you in Potions."

Lily grabbed the paper and slowly focused on the headlines.

***

Lily's heart was pounding, much like it had since breakfast. Her fingers were white with tension where she held the Daily Prophet in her hands, and if she thought about putting it down, most of the print would probably be illegible. Still, she held it close to her chest as she frantically paced the corridor in front of the Fat Lady.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sirius Black's lofty voice drifted towards her and she stopped mid-step.

Now it was James that laughed. "It was fantastic!"

"But guys, what if we don't get it back?" That was Remus. The laughter sudsided as the foursome grew closer.

"We'll think of something!"

"Well, said Pete! Of course- Lily?"

Lily looked up as James hurried over. "What's going on?" He tilted her head back and his concerned eyes seem to penetrate hers.

"See you later, Prongsie!" Sirius ushered the other two boys through the portrait and into the common room. James didn't even acknowledge them.

"C'mon, Lily. Tell me about it as we patrol. Sorry I'm a little late by the way." He put a hand to her lower back and gently steered her along their regular route. She nodded at his apology and clutched the paper tighter.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily stopped short and looked at the paper. James circled around her and looked at her concernedly. "James?"

"What is it Lily?"

"I'm scared."

James frowned and took the paper from her.

"You said we would talk about it after I read the Prophet, right?" Lily tried to joke. He took one look at it and sighed.

"The Robertsons... They were really good people. Friends of my parents." He threw it in a rubbish bin.

She gaped at him. "You knew them?"

"Yeah." He sighed again. "They were purebloods, too."

"But, Ellen said that these-people-only went after Muggle-borns and Half-bloods..."

James looked pained. "It's past that Lily. He's targeting people who oppose him now too."

Lily gulped. "But James, Muggle-borns... they're still first aren't they?"

He nodded, she gasped for air. "But that's half the school! Most of my friends!" She paused. "That's me, James! My family!"

He pulled her close, just as she collapsed into tears. When she finally subsided after a few minutes, James conjured a tissue and gave it to her. "I know it seems bad right now, but the Ministry, and the people are doing their best to stand up to him. This guy? Voldemort? It may seem that he has the upper hand, that he has more followers than we can handle, but you know what? He only has purebloods following him. That's less than a third of the Wizarding population."

She sniffed, not convinced.

"You know what else?"

She shook her head.

"Dumbledore is the only Wizard Voldemort has ever feared."

Lily's eyes grew wide.

"So as long as Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of our time can stand up to him, we can get through this." James looked in her eyes sincerely. "We can."

Lily nodded and attempted to smile. "I wish I could be more like you James."

He quirked an eyebrow, grin on his lips. "Really?"

She punched his arm. "Sometimes I wish I could break the rules, be carefree, and just take things in stride..." She shook her head. "You're really brave James." Lily's eyes widened. _Did I just say that?_ "Even when I go to Hogsmede, I avoid the joke shop." She laughed. James grinned.

"What on earth did you do last weekend? What else is worth it in Hogsmede?"

"Honeydukes!"

"Ah, sweet tooth, hey Evans?" She nodded, smiling. James looked around them. "Know what? Tonight's the night." She frowned. "Tonight is your chance to walk in the amazing, carefree shoes, of James T. Potter!"

She raised an eyebrow. "T? What does that stand for?"

"You don't want to know." He grabbed her wrist began walking down the stairs.

She giggled. "So what did you mean I get to 'walk' in your shoes? Where are we going?"

"The grounds."

Lily's eyes widened and she dug in her heels. "We're not allowed James!"

"Exactly."

"'Exactly' what?"

"It's what James would do!" He managed to pull her towards the Entrance Hall. She sighed and looked around.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes..."

James grinned and opened the doors. "This way."

Lily pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders and breathed in the fresh air. A cool breeze almost stung as it hit her tear-stained cheeks and the moon was reflecting off of the Lake she was currently being pulled towards. She frowned.

"Really James. Where are we going?"

"Here!" He pulled her under the willow and gestured to a large root. She raised her eyebrows but took a seat.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why here?"

He grinned. "No one gets to see this. Just look around." He sat at her feet and lay back to look up at the stars. She obliged, and looked out across the grounds. It really was perfect. Like her favorite painting back at home. Just endless scenery, no cars, no London smog, no buildings, just perfect. She smiled contentedly and looked up as James was. Soon discovering that she couldn't see past the vast foliage, she slid off the root and lay down beside James.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "So, how's it feel to be James Potter?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you when you tell me what your middle name is..."

"I can live with disappointment. Can you?" He teased, chuckling. She smiled. They sat in companionable silence, something that Lily was beginning to become accustomed to around him. James was still a mystery to her. He still confused and irked her with his 'growing up' but now, he was also surprising her. And sometimes, she rather thought that he...

"Hey listen!"

Lily left her reverie and curiously obliged. She sat up as a hauntingly beautiful song came to her ears, and looked around for its source.

James sat up as well, and pulled her over so she could see where he was pointing. Something was in the water... Lily gasped as about a dozen something's rose up and she realized the music was coming from them. They played, or rather danced, in and out of the water, singing that beautiful song, diving and swimming with each other.

"Neat, hey?" James was grinning but his eyes showed real awe. She looked up at him.

"What are they?" They were both whispering now. It crossed her mind that he was entirely too close...

"Merfolk." He answered, eyes still on the performance. "They do this sometimes. I always sneak out to see if I can catch them singing, but this is only the second time."

"Do the guys know that you're so sappy?" She teased.

He chuckled. "I trust you won't tell."

She smiled. "So what are they doing? It looks like they're-"

"Dancing."

She turned again to watch just as a thought hit her.

_The day I go out with James Potter is the day Merfolk dance!_

Her eyes widened.

_The day I give in to James Potter is the day Merfolk dance!_

She looked up at him. He really was too close...

_The day I fall for James Potter is the day Merfolk dance!_

She moved away, blushing. "Look, I'm really tired James. Thanks for everything, but good night." She hastily stood amidst his protests and hurried back to the castle. _It can't be_... But the words haunted her all the way to her dorm.

_When Merfolk dance..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note****: ** Gosh, I hate waiting forever for updates and now I'm doing it! :s Sorry guys but here it is!

The Potter-verse is defiantly not mine

Chapter 7

***

"James?" He turned with a frown on his face, already knowing that the distinctly feminine voice did not belong to Lily Evans. Again.

"Yeah, Ellen?"

She looked apologetic. "Lily's not feeling great tonight. She's really sorry you have to patrol alone again."

James raised an eyebrow. "Sick today? I guess she can't say she's studying every night..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ellen shrugged. "Ok, well, just tell her to get better soon."

Ellen nodded and watched him leave through the portrait, sighing. She vaguely wondered how long Lily could keep this up. _Boy could red-heads be stubborn..._ She pushed open their dormitory door to see the red-head in question sitting moodily at the window.

"Lily, you should just talk to him."

"About what?"

"well..."

Lily turned defensively, "I do not like him like that, Ellen!"

"Then why haven't you been able to face him since-"

"Nothing happened!" Lily replied shrilly, jumping down from the window sill.

Ellen quirked an eyebrow. "It all sounded like something did."

Lily glared and stomped over to her four-poster. She grabbed a book from the night stand and hid her face in the pages, hoping to deter her friend's incessant questions. When silence descended over the dorm, Lily breathed a sigh of relief, but putting the book down revealed Ellen's curious face mere inches from her own.

"Ok, ok." Lily put the book down and sat back against the headboard while Ellen grinned broadly and lay down, looking at the other girl eagerly. "Something did happen," Lily continued, "but not _something._" She amended, giving Ellen a pointed look.

"Ok... so what did happen?" Ellen asked, though looking slightly disappointed. "Must have been big. Not only have you avoided James for three days, but you didn't even tell me!"

Lily sighed and slowly explained everything, careful not to make eye contact. How he took her by the lake, how happy to be with him she was, and all the confusion that the night ended in.

When Lily finally looked up, Ellen was looking at her with a calculating gaze. "So?" Lily asked.

"Irony sucks, doesn't it?"

Lily threw a pillow at her.

"But seriously." Ellen rolled onto her back. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Lily looked down, knowing exactly what was being asked of her.

"James."

Lily flushed and rubbed at an imaginary stain on her shirt. "He's well, he's James..."

Ellen glared. "Thanks Captain Obvious. Now what does that mean to you?"

Lily turned three shades redder. "The other night he was so, sweet. He was understanding and, well, great." She smiled a little. "I wouldn't mind having that adventure again..."

Ellen grinned. "And?"

Lily looked her square in the eyes. "I think you may have been right, Ellen..."

"Hallelujah!"

Lily took the pillow back and threw it once more at her friend.

Ellen caught it, grinning wickedly. "So what are you going to do?"

Lily covered her eyes with an arm, falling back on a pillow. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for that. He's James. I'm Lily. Maybe it's just something that's not supposed to happen."

***

James sighed. This corridor looked an awful lot like the last one he was in. He yawned, letting his mind wander to other things. Like Lily. He frowned. _Why is she avoiding me? _He shook his head. It definitely wasn't just his imagination. After every class, she would run off before he could talk to her. She had been avoiding patrols... When had he ever seen her miss an obligation because she was sick? Bottom line, he must have done something.

_But what?_ He wracked his brain, starting down the stairs. Nothing he could think of. They had been getting along just fine. Great even. _Hadn't they?_ James jumped the trick step and pushed open a portrait into another corridor. He sighed again. _Women..._

Just as he was beginning to think he should get back to Gryffindor tower, a faint rustling sounded from behind him. He paused, listening. After a few seconds he grinned. "Well," He said aloud, "I guess all my duties are done. Good thing to, or Gryffindor would be short some fifty points." He turned around just as Sirius threw off the invisibility cloak with a flourish and mischievous grin.

"Well said Prongsy!" Sirius rolled up the cloak and shoved it in his bag. Peter looked from behind him and waved merrily.

"So what's going on?" james asked. After all, they had no particular plans...

"Well," Peter piped up, "You have seemed kind of down lately so we thought we would cheer you up!" Sirius nodded eagerly.

"Where's Remus?" James looked behind the other two, waiting for Remus to jump out.

"Waiting for us! We'll see him on the way to the surprise!" Sirius grinned playfully and put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Besides, with Peter's noble bulk, there's no way we could have all fit under the cloak! No offense, Pete."

"None taken." Peter waved him off. "Now come on!"

James grinned and let them drag him down a number of corridors and stairs before coming to a halt beside a statue of a rather ugly one-eyed crone. James raised an eyebrow as they crouched in the shadows for a moment, checking all directions. "This sucks since Filch snagged the map." He hissed in aggravation. Sirius nodded solemnly in agreement before putting a cupped hand to his mouth and 'coo-ing' into the darkness. James shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but Peter's barley stifled 'guffaws' echoed slightly. Sirius shot them a reproving glare as an answering noise reached their ears.

The 'caw' answering Sirius' call stopped short and Remus' voice pierced the dark in irritation. "I can't believe you just made me do that, Sirius." James and Peter laughed even harder as the last member of their group stood from a corner. "It's all clear, so let's go."

Sirius placed his wand on the hump of the crone's back and said '_Dissendium_' with a rather business-like air. James grinned and began to step into the passage that formed when a shuffling sound made him stop in his tracks. The others had frozen too, all staring into the darkness behind them.

'_Nox_' Remus whispered amid protests from his friends, but seconds later as the beam fell on the person watching, they fell silent.

"Evening, Snivellus." Sirius bit out cruelly. Snape sneered and drew his wand. "Now, I wouldn't do that, in front of our Head Boy and all." He continued casually, gesturing towards James.

"Ah, but what will happen when I tell McGonagall that her _precious _Head Boy was leaving the school after curfew by unauthorized means?" Snape sneered again, slowly positioning himself for more stability.

"Watch it, Grease-ball." Sirius growled.

Snape glared at him coolly. "I know it's not just tonight. You leave the school periodically at night once a month." Remus' gulp was nearly audible. "And I will find out what you are up to."

Sirius drew his wand. "Oh, really? I wouldn't have thought you had the guts for it. Sneaking around in corners, and all."

James' adrenaline kicked in and he pulled out his own wand. Snape studied him, a smirk playing at his mouth. "Look who's calling me a coward. What about you, Black? Can't face me one-on-one?"

Sirius outstretched a hand and lightly pushed James' wand down, grinning maliciously. "That's not the case at all, my _dear _Snivellus. I merely like to share the opportunity to watch you wet yourself." Peter snickered in appreciation. Remus backed up another step.

"Poor Regulus. He used to think so highly of you..."

Sirius froze. "What are you getting at?"

Snape merely smiled. "You are the coward. You 'saved' your own neck from the 'dark-side', but who did you leave behind?"

Sirius' hand showed white, as he clenched his wand. "I would stop now, if you know what's good for you..."

"C'mon, Sirius. Let's just go." James, stomach tight with apprehension, made a grab for his friend's wand. Snape was smirking in contempt now.

"You saved yourself, but _poor _Regulus wasn't so lucky was he? But he loves it. He can't wait to serve the true master. I would know after all, he is in my house..."

"You had better stay away from him." Sirius' voice shook with barley contained anger.

"But he so looks up to me. I'm like the brother he never had..."

"_Furnunculus!" _Sirius shouted. It missed Snape by inches as he dodged left.

"_Impedimenta!" _Snape's answering spell shot wide and hit a painting of a rather portly man, who shrieked and ran into his neighbouring portrait.

James aimed his wand and shot his own curse at Snape, making the greasy, unkempt hair grow at an alarming rate.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Snape was suddenly tied in rope and Remus was pulling Sirius towards the stairs. "Not the time, Sirius!"

James kicked Snape's wand as far away from the trapped boy as he could and turned to help Remus with Sirius.

"Let me go! He's dead meat! James tell him!" Sirius pulled at the hands restraining him, his eyes murderous. James frowned.

"Peter we need you." As Peter grabbed an arm, James looked at Sirius. "We'll get him back, Sirius."

"But my brother! He's-"

"We know." Remus answered sympathetically.

***

James sighed and sank gratefully onto the couch. The common room was empty due to the late hour but the fire still burned merrily, entertaining its audience of four. Sirius was sitting in the arm chair glowering at the embers, Peter was watching him warily from the floor and Remus was calmly standing at the window.

James ran a hand through his hair after a few minutes of silence. Sirius hadn't said anything since they pulled him into the common room. "Sirius?" He ventured cautiously, "I thought you had, you know, left all of them behind?"

Sirius' clouded face slowly melted to one of regret. "My parents, most of my cousins... not Reg. It's not his fault that our parents brainwashed him." Sirius buried his face in his hands. He had known that Reg wouldn't be the same little brother that he was before Sirius ran away from home. He was escaping the dark arts and the Voldemort mania. Not Regulus.

"Did you hear Snape?" Sirius' voice barley crossed the barrier of his hands but he knew they heard. "_'Like the brother he never had.'_" James' hand was a comforting pressure on his shoulder.

"Yeah we heard. And I think he's full of it."

"But we'll get him back anyway, Padfoot, don't worry about it." Peter yawned loudly.

"The planning can wait. But for now I think we should go to bed. Class is in four hours..." Remus was the first up the stairs. Sirius stood, his face full of anticipation.

"Yes, the planning can wait."

***

Four days later, Lily was still avoiding James. Thankfully, her mission was aided by all of the homework the teachers doled out after every class, and the helpful sixth year prefect who jumped at the chance to patrol with James Potter. So once again, as Ellen had said more than once over the years, her honed avoidance skills had successfully thwarted her issues. So why did she feel like the world was ending?

Scowling, Lily shoveled porridge into her mouth and turned the page of the Profit. The news of three more deaths in the past week at the hands of what's-his-name's supporters did nothing to brighten her mood.

"Miss Evans?"

"Professor?"

McGonagall slid onto the Gryffindor bench beside Lily and looked at her sternly. "It has come to my attention that your duties as Head Girl have been rather neglected lately."

Lily flushed and looked down. McGonagall sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore and I have come to the conclusion that something must be preventing you from doing your job." She frowned. "Is Mister Potter not taking this seriously? Is he the problem at hand?"

Lily willed her face to return to its pale pallor as she looked up. "No Professor, not at all."

The Professor breathed a sigh of relief. "It was quite difficult to even half-convince the other Professors of his credibility. It is good to hear that he is performing well." Lily felt guilt flow through her. "However Miss Evans, if you wouldn't mind informing Miss Hagleton..."

"Of course Professor." Lily watched as she left and miserably began planning how to inform the poor love-sick Ravenclaw that she no longer needed to patrol with James...

***

"So."

Remus looked up from his Potions essay. "So?"

"The full moon's tonight."

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious." He signed his name at the bottom of the parchment and rolled up the letter.

"I'm just saying..." Sirius rolled onto his back.

"Shouldn't you be packing, Moony"

"Already did. Just finishing... done! Want me to take your letter to the owlery James?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, all four boys were in the common room merrily waving Remus on his way.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Peter told him in an undertone. The room was packed, and they were all painfully aware of the eyes on them.

"Have fun at, er, your cousin's wedding!" James grinned. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try!"

"Yeah, and say 'hi' to Dorcus for us!" Sirius elbowed a laughing James. Remus snorted and only managed a weak wave as the portrait closed behind him.

"Dorcus?" Peter managed between giggles.

Sirius shrugged. "Saw it in a baby names book once."

"Ok well I have to patrol for a bit and I'll meet you guys back here?" As his friends nodded James left the common room and walked down to the entrance hall where he had agreed to meet Charlotte. He sighed. She was very clingy...

"Hi, James." He turned in disbelief.

"Lily? Hi."

She looked down. "Shall we?" James nodded and they headed off. It was a few minutes before Lily spoke again. "I'm sorry, James."

He shrugged but stopped walking. "Can you tell me what I did to offend you, at least?"

Lily flushed. "It wasn't you, really. I just..."

"Yeah?" He took a step towards her.

"Ever since that night, I've been..." She struggled to find the right words. "You've been so great to me, even though, for as long as I've known you, I've..."

"You think that ever put me down?" James smiled softly and pushed her chin up with his hand. Lily made the mistake of obliging, and immediately lost all coherent thought. "That's why you've been avoiding me? Really? Well, I forgive you."

Lily shook her head mutely. They were so close. "James? I..." She found her eyes involuntarily closing as she subconsciously leaned towards him.

"Yeah?" His voice was a whisper.

"James! James!" James turned in a daze and barely registered that Peter was running frantically down the corridor towards them.

"Pete?"

Peter stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Padfoot, he, he" He gasped for breath. "Snape knows, secret, knows Moony..."

James snapped back to reality. "Sirius told Snape about-?"

Peter nodded, his eyes wide. "How to get there."

James swore and ran down the corridor he had just come from. "James?" Lily turned and watched him disappear around the corner and made a split second decision. "Hey wait! What's going on?" She dashed after him, finally able to see him as he tore through the large oak doors guarding the castle. "James! Where are you going?" Lily knew something was horribly wrong. James was in a panic as he darted towards the Whomping Willow, only pausing to grab a large branch from the ground.

"Watch out, James!" She stopped and stared in horror as the Willow brought its branches forward towards James. But he thrust his branch towards the base of the tree, and the assault came to a halt. Lily stared in disbelief as James disappeared into the roots. And followed.

Once she navigated her way into the earthy passage, Lily became aware of voices shouting at the end, and cautiously followed their echoes. Suddenly a boy was running towards her in a blind panic, robes billowing out behind him. "Severus?" He ran by her and up to the castle grounds.

"Lily?" Now James was coming.

"James, I-"

"Go Lily! Now!"

"Wha-?" But at that moment Lily saw movement behind James' shoulder and was instantly rooted to the spot.

The Werewolf was moving slowly through the cramped tunnel, its mouth dripping saliva, a low-growl in its throat. James had grabbed her wrists and shoved her out of the tunnel before she screamed, barely registering that the opening had closed and that the danger was far away now.

"Lily? It's ok. I'm here." He held her close for a moment before releasing her. "Do you want to come with me?" She nodded as he hauled her up and made the way to the castle.

"There was a Werewolf in there, wasn't there James?" Lily marvelled at how steady her voice was. James looked her over and nodded. "It was Remus." This wasn't a question. Somehow she just knew, and James seemed to realize this.

They were at Dumbledore's office before she knew it. Inside, Severus was shrilly telling Dumbledore all that had happened.

"It was Black! I knew they were all capable of murder, sir! Haven't I said so hundreds of times? And they're hiding a _Werewolf_ on school property- worthy of expulsion if I do say so myself, sir-"

"Ah, Mister Potter. I was expecting you. But not Miss Evans." Dumbledore frowned gravelly at the pair. "If what Mister Snape says is true then I believe I should be thanking you, James, for saving his life."

James nodded stiffly. Lily looked up at him and frowned in confusion. Severus looked murderous. "Now, how long have you known, James?" The Headmaster continued.

"Since second year, sir."

"Ah." There was silence. The only sounds were the whirring and whistling of the Headmaster's contraptions. "Now, Mister Snape, please understand that the staff is aware of the situation, and that Mister Black will be dealt with in good time. But you must also understand that the students are not to be made aware of the situation at hand."

Severus opened his mouth in protest but Dumbledore spoke before he could. "I apologise, but you must be sworn to secrecy. You as well, Miss Evans." She nodded in a daze. "Now, James, please send Mister Black to see me immediately. Good night."

James and Lily left the office and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. It was incredibly sad, Lily realized, that Remus would be the one cursed with such a life. _Nice, sweet Remus..._

"Poor Remus." She said out loud.

"You mean, poor Sirius." James growled as he said the password to the fat lady.

***

_Well, there it is! Lots going on this chapter, and I think it was rather exciting! Read and Review!_


End file.
